Bad Kisser
by ruiiko
Summary: It wasn't that Raven didn't want Robin to kiss her. No-she had wanted this for so long. The only problem was that she never thought he would be so bad at it.


**aaand i'm back to the RobRae. I just keep coming up with ideas for them! I cant help myself! Though, I guess with this prompt, any couple could be used... still! Soo, with that in mind, enjoy and review. c:**

* * *

Raven's eyes were wide, as she felt his lips crushing against her own.

His lips were soft and warm, and tasted faintly of cinnamon. He pressed her body against his own, pulling her in closely. While one arm was wrapped tightly against his waist, his other hand gently travelled up her side, finding it's way into the short locks of her hair, as he racked his fingers through the strands, then taking a handful of it against his grip. She could feel the passione displayed in his actions, though his lips were gentle and soft against her own.

Slowly, her shock disolved, and she found herself closing her eyes, relaxing into the kiss. The empath sighed softly into the kiss, feeling content for once, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. This was all she had wanted-for so long, she had felt more than the average friendship towards him-she felt love. She felt safe around him, accepted-loved. And for once, she felt as if she could finally be with someone who cared immensely for her, and vice versa.

Yes, Raven loved Robin, so much.

His kiss was warm and gentle-that is, until he found himself growing more needy. He began to move his lips against her own, and she could sense the sudden agressive need, as his lips lapped against her own, much like a thirsty pup. Her eyes snapped open, and her eyebrows caved in, watching in a more disgusted kind of shock, as he tried to find a comfortable way to kiss her. He licked Raven's lips in attempt to pry them open, and she had to force herself to pull away from the desperate kisses. "Woah, woah, woah," Raven stopped him, still in his grip, but keeping her face away from his.

His cheeks were bright red, and he seemed just as shocked as she was, to have been pulled away from. "W-what?" He stuttered out.

And that's when Raven realised it.

He had never truly learned how to kiss.

Yes, his kisses were fine, but the second he tried to deepen it, all Raven could do is feel bad for him. She supposed he and Star had never gotten to that stage within their relationship-or maybe they _had_, and that was part of the reason for breaking up. Raven felt a little sorry for her friend-but even more sorry for Robin.

She smiled to him. "You're... just not that great of a kisser." She tried to put it in gentler terms, but how could she? It was the truth. "I'm sorry." She added in quickly, to seem a little more sincere.

Robin released his hands from her, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. "I'm sorry..." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, gazing away. "I've never actually... kissed, or well, made out with someone before." He admitted.

"I can tell." Raven smiled slightly, trying to hide her laughter. Robin's cheeks just burned harder, and he forced himself to look away to avoid embaressment. Raven then let out a laugh of sympathy, as she reached out to touch Robin, gently caressing her fingers against the soft flesh of his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay though," She re-assured, and placed her other hand on his cheek, gently forcing him to look back to her. He wore a frown, and his cheeks were bright red by now-Raven couldn't help but think just how cute he looked when embaressed. She never could have imagined this side of him-he was always so serious and straightfaced. "You just need to practise a little more."

With that in mind, and a smile on her lips, she leaned in towards him, pressing her lips against his own. He could hear a slight gasp of protest, and coul feel him struggling, to which she pulled away from. "Shh," She glided her hand down his cheek in a gentle motion. "It's okay. Let me show you what a real kiss feels like." She whispered, before leaning back in to capture his lips in her own.

She could feel him calm down some, and he followed her guide, as she gently moved her lips against his own, drawing them out into long kisses, occassionaly biting his bottom lip in a gentle fashion. The empath felt his arms wrap back around her waist, and he started to grow confidence, as he took her advice, making their kisses long and sweet. She smiled slightly into the kiss-yes, this was much better.

Raven pulled away from the kisses for a short moment, placing her hands on his shoulders. And she smiled. "See? Gently, not so agressive." She advised with a slight laugh, as she leaned her forehead against his own.

Robin just smiled-where would he be without Raven?


End file.
